


all i wanna do is be touched (so touch me)

by eururong



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: (sorta breathplay), Body Worship, Breathplay, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Frottage, M/M, Manhandling, Masturbation, Non-Penetrative Sex, Strength Kink, arm kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-03 21:12:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14004858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eururong/pseuds/eururong
Summary: Jongin's been working out. Between the sleeveless shirts and the choreography, Kyungsoo doesn't think he'll survive.





	all i wanna do is be touched (so touch me)

**Author's Note:**

> so uhhhh one day i had a dream about kyungsoo worshipping [jongin's arms](https://imgur.com/a/R2Pqt) during kokobop era and... yeah. couldn't get the image out of my mind, so here you have it. this fic takes place during comeback preparations, and kyungsoo/jongin are an established couple. the choreography they discuss during the fic is for 'the eve'. 
> 
> title from pia mia's [touch me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HGif1_cMmGs)

Resting against the mirror in the practice room, Kyungsoo watches Jongin go through the moves again with the choreographer. His mental anguish must be loud enough for others to hear because Sehun turns to him and raises his eyebrows.

“What’s wrong?” 

“I can’t do this,” Kyungsoo moans, pulling his cap down far enough to cover his eyes.

“What? You’ve got the choreography down, though,” Sehun knocks their shoulders together before he stretches himself across Kyungsoo’s lap, looking quite cat-like. 

Kyungsoo says a quick prayer of thanks that he’s not still sporting the semi he had earlier now that Sehun is rolling against his lap. Telling Sehun what’s actually wrong is a gamble -- though the kid gave good advice there’s the risk he’d let it slip to Chanyeol, who would tell Baekhyun, who’d tell Jongdae, who’d…

“Hyung,” Sehun’s voice is sharp, “You’re spiraling.”

With a sigh, Kyungsoo rips off his cap and decides to come clean. “It’s his arms.”

Sehun lets out a hum and gives Kyungsoo a disinterested look. “Are you like, admitting a kink or something? We all know you have a thing for Jongin’s arms.” 

If Kyungsoo weren’t sitting, he probably would have fallen over. He can feel how red his cheeks and ears have become, and tries to put his hat back on, but has it torn from his hands. 

“Aw, cute, you thought it was a secret, didn’t you?”

Kyungsoo balls up a fist, and it’s enough to have Sehun rolling away and putting distance between them. “Does anyone else know?” Kyungsoo hisses, glancing around the practice room to make sure everyone else is still busy.

“I’m sure they’ve noticed,” Sehun rests his chin against the palm of his hand and has the nerve to look innocent, “Want me to ask?”

“No!” Kyungsoo says loudly, loud enough that Jongdae looks over from where he’s huddled with Chanyeol playing phone games. Kyungsoo is positively _mortified_ , and the only thing he wants to do is curl up and pretend like this conversation never happened. Instead, he’s stuck here, in this practice room, with Jongin in that sleeveless shirt and the knowledge that his teammates have seen right through him.

His cap lands at his feet, and Kyungsoo would thank Sehun for taking some pity on him if he weren’t still brooding. 

Sehun opens his mouth to say something, maybe even apologize, but he’s cut off by the choreographer calling them back together to do another run through. 

He can do this. He only has to touch Jongin’s beautiful, smooth, muscular arms a few dozen times. 

Definitely not a problem. Nope, not at all.

\---

Later that night, everyone’s crowded around the table in the living room, indulging in chicken bought by Junmyeon after the long practice session. Junmyeon’s reviewing their schedule for tomorrow, noting all of the solo photo shoots and vocal sessions. The only members without solo schedules are apparently Kyungsoo, whose table reading’s been canceled, and Jongin. 

“I’ll probably go to the studio,” Jongin says, unnecessarily because everyone knows that’s what he’d be doing. He turns to Kyungsoo and asks, “Want to come, hyung? Get some more practice in?” 

“Yeah, you seemed a bit… _troubled_ by the choreo this afternoon,” Minseok comments. He sucks at a chicken bone and waggles his eyebrows at Kyungsoo. Jongin doesn’t see, but he does notice how pink Kyungsoo’s ears turn. 

“It seems like Kyungsoo-hyung just doesn’t like being my partner,” Jongin says, his laugh quiet but bitter.

“That’s not true,” Sehun says, “Kyungsoo _loves_ being your partner.”

Junmyeon sighs and rolls his eyes. “Kyungsoo can speak for himself.” 

Everyone turns to Kyungsoo, looking expectant and eager. He can speak for himself, but if he tried he’d probably just… word vomit about how beautiful Jongin’s biceps looked earlier in the practice room when he was covered in just the lightest sheen of sweat, how he messed up that one time during the bridge because he was too focused on the roll and stretch of Jongin’s muscles…

Kyungsoo can speak for himself, but instead, he shoves a spoonful of rice in his mouth, and then another.

\---

“You’re not sleeping with Jongin tonight?” Chanyeol asks as he passes by, taking the slight crack as an invitation to let himself inside. It wasn’t an invitation for _Chanyeol_ , at least, and Kyungsoo drops the script he was reading to glare at him. It doesn’t work on Chanyeol -- hasn’t for years -- and Kyungsoo finds himself with a 180cm giant taking up more room on his bed than desired. 

After a few moments of silence, Kyungsoo answers, “His door was locked.”

“Ouch.”

Kyungsoo kicks at Chanyeol’s waist, though not too hard because he’s too stuck in his self-loathing to feel any proper anger. Chanyeol flinches but doesn’t move, even moves one of the stuffed animals at the end of Kyungsoo’s bed to make more room for himself. Kyungsoo’s lack of denial that he disliked being Jongin’s partner had been taken poorly, just as Kyungsoo feared it would be. After washing up Jongin retreated to his room to watch a movie and had decidedly not asked Kyungsoo to join him. 

“I’m hoping he’ll change his mind and come here.”

“Are you also hoping he’ll notice the thing you’ve developed for his arms, so you don’t have to ask him to choke you?”

Kyungsoo chokes on his spit and sputtering, frantically jumps up. He peeks out of his door to make sure Jongin isn’t around to have overheard that comment, and then slams the door shut. “Why does _everyone_ know? Why are you doing this to me? And I don’t want him to _choke_ me.” 

Eyes wide, Chanyeol dares to look surprised at Kyungsoo’s reaction. “For fuck’s sake don’t say it like that. There’s absolutely nothing wrong with wanting to be choked. I mean, it’s not like you’re asking him to piss on you or something.”

“And what’s wrong with wanting to be pissed on?”

“Do you --”

“No!” Kyungsoo practically shouts, completely forgetting how late it is. Chanyeol’s eyes are even wider than before, and Kyungsoo’s head is aching. He rubs at his temples with his forefingers before he continues, “Jongin is just… sensitive.”

Despite Kyungsoo’s brief explanation, Chanyeol nods knowingly. “You’re scared he won’t be interested.”

Moving to sit next to Chanyeol on the bed, Kyungsoo curls himself, putting his knees under his chin. “That’s one thing. I’m also just… not good at saying that kind of stuff. You know I’m not good with--” Kyungsoo waves his hands before giving up and making a distressed noise.

“Yeah, I know. But Jongin knows too, and he still likes the shit out of you. Give him a little more credit. Luckily for you, you guys have the dorm for a few hours tomorrow, so…” 

It’s a small blessing that Chanyeol doesn’t continue. He claps Kyungsoo on the shoulder before pulling him into an awkward, too-tight hug.

“Thanks for coming and invading to give me advice,” Kyungsoo’s tone is sarcastic, but his words are sincere. On his way out, Chanyeol gives him a thumbs up and leaves the door open, just as he found it.

\---

Sleeping in is nice. For Kyungsoo, sleeping in meant anytime later than 7:00, but still, it was nice. When he does wake up, he sits in the living room to get out of everyone else’s way -- Jongdae and Minseok are sharing the bathroom, Junmyeon is fighting with the blender in the kitchen, and Sehun is running back and forth doing God only knows what. Chanyeol and Baekhyun are long gone, and Jongin is still sleeping.

Jongdae ruffles Kyungsoo’s hair on his way out the door, and Sehun flashes Kyungsoo a sleazy grin.

When Jongin rolls out of bed, not much later, he takes in the empty apartment. It’s nearly silent -- the only sound the ticking of the clock in the living room as Kyungsoo watches Jongin scratch the back of his head before stretching and yawning. He’s fucking _shirtless_ , the muscles in his arms and torso rippling and Kyungsoo can practically feel his mouth water.

“Breakfast?” Kyungsoo asks but doesn’t wait for an answer as he heads to the kitchen. “Breakfast.” 

He only has to survive until Jongin excuses himself to go to the studio, easy enough. Someone had made rice earlier, and there was enough left, so Kyungsoo busies himself in the fridge searching for fish and eggs. Kyungsoo nearly jumps out of his skin when he turns around and finds Jongin in the kitchen with him, leaning against the counter with his arms crossed over his bare chest.

His arms. They look… ridiculously big like that, and the lighting helps to cast shadows that only accentuate the muscles in them. Kyungsoo almost drops the damn eggs. 

Jongin raises one eyebrow, and at that moment, Kyungsoo knows he's done for.

Kyungsoo puts the eggs on the counter before he does something like crush them, and busies himself with the stove and finding a pan and some butter. What Chanyeol said last night was right -- Kyungsoo owed it to Jongin to at least try and explain himself instead of trying to avoid the issue like a shit boyfriend. 

“Jongin, listen,” Kyungsoo sighs, turning to look at Jongin over his shoulder. He’s stretching again -- his arms towards the ceiling before he pulls one by the elbow behind his head, biceps flexing and swelling. “You need to stop going to the gym.”

“Why?”

“Because the way you look… it makes me…” Kyungsoo trails off and looks away.

When Jongin comes up behind Kyungsoo, he leans his head down to speak into Kyungsoo’s ear, voice playful, “Sounds like I need to be working out more, not less.” 

Kyungsoo turns around. “It’s not just that it turns me on, Jongin. It makes me want things from you, and I don’t think we’ll be on the same page, so to speak.” 

“Like what? Just tell me, hyung.” 

His cheeks feel hot already, and there’s no way Kyungsoo is going to be able to survive this. He closes his eyes and leaves them that way when he finally speaks to gain a bit of courage. “Shit like letting me lick every inch of your arms and you pinning me down until I have bruises or squeezing me until --”

Kyungsoo’s interrupted by Jongin cupping his cheeks, prompting him to open his eyes. To his relief Jongin doesn’t look disturbed, just curious. 

“This is what you think of during dance practice, isn’t it?” Kyungsoo nods, breaking eye contact with Jongin, ashamed of all the fantasies he had about Jongin in public. Strong hands grip Kyungsoo’s waist and turn him, and Jongin walks him backward until Kyungsoo’s back hits the wall with a soft thud. 

Forearms resting on either side of Kyungsoo’s face, Jongin moves until his chest is pressed against Kyungsoo’s, completely caging him against the wall. He’s so warm and broad, and he smells _fantastic_ \-- Kyungsoo’s breath comes quicker, overwhelmed as his cock begins to swell. 

Although the two of them didn’t have a set dynamic, as they both enjoyed topping and bottoming, it was no secret that Kyungsoo was the more dominant one. He preferred to give direction and have control rather than have it taken away. But right now, pressed against the wall surrounded by Jongin, Kyungsoo feels so small and vulnerable, and the only thing he wants is to submit. As scared as he was that Jongin wouldn’t be interested in taking control like this, Kyungsoo was just as frightened of indulging this new part of himself. 

But the pull is too strong. 

Kyungsoo turns his head and presses a fluttering kiss to the swell of Jongin’s left bicep, before letting his tongue peek from between his lips to lick at the skin. As he continues up and down the skin of Jongin’s arm, heavy puffs of breath against his forehead tell Kyungsoo that Jongin is enjoying this too. Kyungsoo cares for Jongin’s right arm as well, lavishing it with attention until Kyungsoo is hard and leaking in his pajama bottoms, rutting against Jongin with short thrusts.

“You look so good like this,” Jongin purrs. Kyungsoo’s got his tongue pressed flat against Jongin’s arm, his hands tracing Jongin’s shoulders. Kyungsoo makes a pitiful sound at his words, and when he locks eyes with Jongin, he shivers at his dark, heavy gaze. 

Jongin reaches and takes Kyungsoo’s hands into his own and presses them hard against the wall. Kyungsoo tries to squirm out of it, but Jongin only presses harder, pushing his forearms down against Kyungsoo’s. 

With a groan, Kyungsoo’s vision swims, and his head slams against the wall with a thunk.

“You like this?” Jongin asks breathlessly. Kyungsoo can only nod, his tongue thick and useless. Jongin smiles at him, looking more like his wild, on-stage persona than Kyungsoo’s cute, sensitive boyfriend. He was so worried that Jongin would be too nervous or shy, but apparently, that wasn’t an issue. 

Taking both of Kyungsoo’s wrists in one hand, Jongin reaches down to palm at Kyungsoo’s cock. He’s hard and leaking, and a dark patch is visible on the front of his pajama bottoms, but Kyungsoo’s too turned on to be embarrassed. With his lower lip clenched between his teeth, Kyungsoo grinds his hips up to meet Jongin’s palm. 

“What do you want? Do you want me to fuck you?”

God, _yes_. But Kyungsoo couldn’t wait that long. Just getting his mouth on Jongin’s arms and being held by them has him close to the edge already. 

“I can’t wait Jongin, just please make me come. Wanna feel your arms around me.” 

For a second, Jongin’s face furrows in thought before he pulls Kyungsoo’s hips flush against his, sliding his lips and tongue along Kyungsoo’s jaw. When he lets go of Kyungsoo’s wrists, he can feel the throbbing ache and hopes he’ll have bruises tomorrow. 

Jongin pulls at the hem of Kyungsoo’s shirt until it’s off and flung to the far corner of the room, turning Kyungsoo to face the wall. Kyungsoo’s bottoms are next, tugged down so they pool around his ankles. The sudden exposure causes Kyungsoo to gasp, cutting off to a strangled moan when Jongin pulls him flush against him and he feels Jongin’s cock pressed between his ass cheeks. 

Strong arms snake around Kyungsoo’s chest, holding him tight. It’s like Kyungsoo’s become hyper-aware of every muscle in Jongin’s arms as they press against his skin. His cock is a deep shade of red, glistening with precum and bobbing against his stomach. 

“Jongin, please,” Kyungsoo gasps, his head lolling back to rest on Jongin’s shoulder. Jongin grinds his hips, his precum giving his cock just enough slip to thrust between Kyungsoo’s cheeks. The friction is maddening, and the dry slide of Jongin’s cock against his hole has Kyungsoo swallowing a cry. 

Jongin only holds him tighter, squeezing Kyungsoo until his breath turns short. Kyungsoo feels so vulnerable and it sparks a wave of arousal that has his body humming. 

Kyungsoo moans, and his voice is rough when he speaks. “Please, please. I need to come.” 

“Touch yourself, baby,” Jongin says as he tightens his grip by a hair, “Wanna watch you make yourself fall apart.” 

“Oh God,” Kyungsoo chokes, one hand wrapping around his length, the other resting on Jongin’s forearm where it’s wrapped around Kyungsoo’s chest. Kyungsoo traces the muscles and veins with the tips of his fingers, working himself with a tight fist, precum dribbling over his fingers. 

He’s barely even touched himself, and he’s so close already. Jongin’s breath is hot against the side of his neck before he presses his lips against Kyungsoo’s pulse point and sucks. That’s all it takes to push Kyungsoo over the edge, his balls drawing up tight as he releases over his fingers, thighs shaking and tiny gasps escaping him. 

Jongin leaves one arm around Kyungsoo, holding his dead weight easily as he reaches around to jerk himself to completion, hot stripes of cum streaking Kyungsoo’s lower back. 

Kyungsoo pulls at Jongin’s arm until he can get his mouth at the crease of Jongin’s elbow, and Jongin returns the favor by pulling Kyungsoo’s hand to his mouth to lick the cum from his fingers and his palm. 

After a few moments, Kyungsoo finds his voice again, but can only articulate, “Wow.”

“Wow is right,” Jongin chuckles, “Now imagine that, but I’m _actually_ fucking you.”

“Wow.”

With a finger hooked under Kyungsoo’s chin, Jongin turns his face so he can press their lips together, gentle and sweet, a contrast from the way Jongin had just manhandled him. 

“You were surprisingly into that,” Kyungsoo comments when Jongin pulls away to grab a paper towel and wipe the mess on his back. Jongin even has the audacity to blush and suck at his lower lip before giving Kyungsoo a small smile. “I don’t know why I worried so much.”

Jongin pulls up his bottoms before doing the same for Kyungsoo, lips pressing against Kyungsoo’s forehead for a moment. “I don’t know either.”

A burning smell distracts Kyungsoo from the task at hand, and he remembers with a jolt that he left the empty pan on a hot burner. It’s ruined - the coating on it burned and flaking. 

“Since breakfast is on hold…” Jongin giggles, looking impossibly cute and giddy as he backs out of the kitchen. 

Kyungsoo follows him willingly, his heart thumping with anticipation.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! leave some love and scream with me on [twitter ](https://twitter.com/moshimoshh)


End file.
